Digi-Force
by Hikaru6
Summary: You liked the first season, you liked the second, and the third, well here's one with all that good stuff combined! A special task force to save both worlds! Can the Chosen Ones save both worlds? Read! (My first Digimon fic) Chp. 2 UPLOADED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own this fic.  
  
  
  
MISSION 1: The Arrival of #1  
  
The sun's bright rays broke the darkness over the horizon at 7:00am. The warm yellow ray shot through the small openings of closed shades, filtering little light into the darkened bedroom. The room was silent as can be. A couple posters of professional skate boarders were posted on the wall. Numerous clothes littered the darkened floor. The bright rays were reflected off the posters and onto the face of a boy. Just then a loud, high pitched sound broke the peaceful silence.  
  
SLAM! The alarm clock landed on the floor hard about 3 feet from where it originally sat. Sluggishly a blonde haired boy about the age of 12 withdrew his right hand and sat up. He walked over to the blinds and in seconds his head snapped to the side from the piercing light. He stood there waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light for some seconds. Finally he slowly moved toward his bathroom. As soon as the cool water hit him, he perked up automatically. Now moving faster, he bathed and soon got dressed. After slipping on his clothes he then noticed the clock.  
  
In a flash he was down the stairs and uploading his computer. Soon a background of Veemon appeared. The boy smiled at the picture then quickly signed on and went to his E-mails. "Yes, he E-mailed me!" the boy smiled bigger. "Today is… the day?" he read off. Unaffected yet puzzled, he signed off and prepared for school.  
  
It was now 7:55 and a blur of red, tan and yellow flew past 2 girls on their way to school. "There goes Max again," a brown haired girl commented. The blonde haired boy raced down the Manhattan suburb sidewalk quickly. Max saw the school approaching and prepared for the show with just a grin. Just then he went flying off a concrete staircase and landed grinding on the handrail. At the end of the rail he did a kick flip with his skateboard and landed on the stone wall next to him. Next, at the end of the wall, the skateboard flew right out from under Max and landed perfectly next to the bike rack. Meanwhile Max was still in the air and finished a back flip, landing with his helmet in his left hand.  
  
"TA-DA!" Max grinned bigger and with his arms out stretched to his sides. The 2 girls walked by trying to look unimpressed while 3 other guys ran up to Max. One wore glasses, the other gloves, and the third with a hat turned backwards.  
  
"Hey, nice air Max!" the guy in gloves smiled as he gave Max a high five.  
  
"Yeah," the one with glasses added.  
  
"Ha, show off!" the one in the hat laughed as he slapped Max on the back.  
  
"Ah, no sweat!" Max bragged. Just then the bell rang and all 4 bolted for class. The school day passed on and soon lunch came. The 4 gathered around a round table and huddled up.  
  
"Hey, check out what I got yesterday!" the boy in the hat smiled proud. "The Sylphimon and Piedmon cards!"  
  
"Oh is that it Jake?" the one wearing the gloves teased. "Well all I got was the Metal Garurumon, WarGreymon, and Rosemon cards!"  
  
"No way!" the boy in the hat gasped looking down.  
  
"Me, all I got was the card of the Crest of Reliability," the one in the glasses said holding up the card. "How bout you Max? Got anything worth while?" Max just smiled and held out 7 cards. "WOW!"  
  
"Veemon's whole evolution! NO WAY!" Jake exclaimed. "Flamedramon, Raidramon, Ex-Veemon!"  
  
"Pieldramon! And… n…no! IMPERIALDRAMON!" the boy with gloves gasped in excitement.  
  
"Yeah, just got 'em yesterday!" Max boasted with a large smile. "I am the Digimon King!" The other 3 nodded happily in agreement. Soon they all resumed eating and talking about the Digimon Card Game Tournament coming up soon.  
  
Hours later the school bell rang and the 4, accompanied by the rest of the school, headed for the buses or home. "So are we up for Digi-training today?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm up for it," the one in gloves answered.  
  
"Dito," added the other.  
  
"Sorry, not up for it today," Max smiled  
  
"Oh I see, you think you're invincible now that you have those new cards, huh?" Jake questioned in a teasing manner. Max looked at them and grinned. "Fine," Jake shrugged.  
  
  
  
"That's him," a voice said from a shadowy corner just a few feet from the 4 friends.  
  
"Are you sure?" came a higher pitched voice in the shadows as well.  
  
"Positive."  
  
  
  
The sun was already halfway down as Max walked home carrying his skateboard and helmet. He pulled out his Digimon cards and thumbed through them. 'I wonder what it would be like if Digimon were real?' the thought. Just then he was shot back by a bright light. Mist began to grow all around Max as he recovered from the blow. Then, in seconds Max got up to find that it had now opened up into a circle of yellow light. And out that yellow light emerged a beast about 2 more feet taller than him. It was green with long white hair on its head. Its jaw was filled with large, jagged teeth and the lower part was drooping far down.  
  
Max stumbled back as he pulled out a card that resembled this beast. "I… I'm right… you're… you're Ogremon!" Max forced out. The Ogremon just smiled then brought down its club. Max quickly jumped to the side but his skateboard was snapped in half. "Hey, that'll cost you 50 bucks!" the boy cried at the green Digimon. The Ogremon looked at him then began to charge. "Ah ugh, just kidding!" Max smiled as he began to make a mad dash in the opposite direction. He ran as fast as he could but was soon thrown to the ground by a powerful punch. When he rolled over he found the Ogremon just 1 foot from him. "I'm day dreaming, I have to be! Yes that's it! Day dreaming! So then why did that punch hurt?" the boy tried to calm himself down. The Ogremon cocked hits right arm up and prepared to smash victim. Max braced himself for the beating of his life.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!" came a voice from behind. In that same second a mid-sized fireball slammed into the green Digimon.  
  
"H… huh… who… what happened?" Max trembled in excitement and fear.  
  
"You okay?" another voice asked. Max turned to find a black haired boy about his age standing next to him. This boy wore a short light blue Gi (Japanese karate coat), a golden badge on the Gi, light blue pants, as well as red goggles. His hair consisted of one large clef in the front, 3 more clefs in front that gradually got smaller the closer they were to the top of head, and 3 small clefs on the back of his head.  
  
"Uh… yeah," Max stuttered. "But who…"  
  
"Not now," the boy interrupted. "Agumon." With that said a small, yellow lizard Digimon ran up.  
  
"Roger!" the Agumon replied right before it lunged at the Ogremon. "PEPPER BREATH!" The yellow Digimon fired 2 fireballs at its enemy. The Ogremon swatted the attacks away with its club then charged the smaller Digimon.  
  
"Watch it!" the boy in blue said to his Digimon. The Agumon smiled and jumped up. Next it came down hard and fast, slamming its heels into the skull of the Ogremon. The green Digimon staggered now from the powerful blow to the head. Quickly the Agumon turned and shot 5 fireballs at the dazed enemy. And in seconds the green Digimon fell to the ground and dispersed in small particles.  
  
"W… wow," gasped Max in awe.  
  
"Good job, Agumon!" the tamer smiled. The Digimon acknowledged its Partner's praise by just nodding. "Hey, you're Max Stryk, right?" the tamer asked as he took off his goggles.  
  
"Yeah, and who might you be?" Max questioned.  
  
"My code name is #1, but you can call me Hikaru Kumo," the tamer answered. "This is Agumon, my Digimon partner and we're part of the Digi-Force."  
  
"The Digi… Force?" Max echoed as he raised an eyebrow. Hikaru nodded. "HA! This is some kind of dream! Digimon aren't real."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hikaru shouted with an anime fall. "OF COARSE NOT! DIGIMON AND THE DIGI-FORCE ARE AS REAL AS ICE CREAM!"  
  
"Really?" Max teased. "Fine, then prove it."  
  
"Okay, fine," Hikaru shrugged. "Agumon." The Agumon nodded then sniffed the air.  
  
"There!" it pointed.  
  
"Follow me," Hikaru demanded. Max smiled and shrugged before he started to walk. They walked about a block before stopping. "So?" Max questioned. Hikaru looked at him then motioned his head in a direction upward. "A digital phone box?" Max asked unimpressed. Just then the same fog from earlier appeared around the 3 and Hikaru aimed a small device up at the box. Soon a yellow portal, much like before, appeared. Hikaru turned and looked at Max who was wide eyed. The boy in blue just smiled.  
  
"Now hang on to me, Max," Hikaru instructed. Max did as told in hopes of more surprises. All 3 were then lifted up into the air and pulled into the portal.  
  
Seconds later they reappeared in what looked like a small car garage. Max followed Hikaru and Agumon through a sliding door and into a main chamber. "Welcome back Hikaru!" greeted a man in a robe and hood. "It seems that you completed your mission!"  
  
"Yes sir Commander Jin," Hikaru saluted. "I was able to recruit Max Stryk for the Squad 3!"  
  
"Good," replied Jin in a calm voice. "How did you do Agumon?"  
  
"I'm did fine!" Agumon happily answered. "All that training paid off!"  
  
"It sure did!" exclaimed Hikaru. "So do we need to scan Max?" Jin nodded.  
  
"Uh, scan?" Max gasped.  
  
"It's okay Mr. Stryk," smiled Jim. His voice was soothing, as if he was Max's father. "All we're going to do is make sure you're the one. Hikaru, will you come with us to show Max what the Scan is?"  
  
"Sure," answered Hikaru. "Agumon you want to come?"  
  
"Nah, I'll go and train the newbie Digi-Babies!" Agumon smiled before he ran off. The 3 people soon headed toward a room with 2 screens on both sides, control panels right next to them, and a tall capsule on both sides.  
  
"Hikaru, please go stand in that one," Jin kindly said as he pointed to the capsule to the right. Hikaru nodded and ran over to it. Jin typed on the control panel for a while and soon a red ring appeared at the top of the capsule. Slowly it descended over Hikaru. After the scan, numerous information appeared on the screen in front of Jin.  
  
"What's all that?" Max asked.  
  
"That's info about his Digimon compatibility and other information that only we need. But here is the real test to see if he is right for his parallel Digimon, Agumon. Hikaru, show him!" Jin explained. Hikaru smiled then nodded. He walked up to Max and lifted up his left sleeve. There on his left fore arm was an orange sun shape.  
  
"The Crest of Courage!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Correct!" Jin smiled his warm smile. "The Crest of Courage is a sign that Hikaru was specially selected for Agumon. So we eventually located him when he was the right age! It was only about 1 month ago."  
  
"Your turn, Max!" Hikaru smiled. Max nodded and stepped into the capsule. The red ring appeared and scanned Max After a few seconds Hikaru smiled. "Well, Jin, it seems he is a perfect match, just as we predicted!"  
  
"Yep!" Jin smiled.  
  
"So what's my signature? Or proof, or whatever?"  
  
"Well, you have the Power of Courage!" Jin happily answered.  
  
"The Power of Courage?" Max questioned puzzled.  
  
"You'll find out later," smiled Jin. "It's not that important right now, much like Hikaru's crest of Courage. Now, let's go get your Digimon Partner!" The 3 walked down a hall toward what looked like a nursery.  
  
"Wow, this place looks like a large baby play pin," Max exclaimed surprise.  
  
"Jwin! Jwin! Hitawu! Hitawu!" came a voice. The 3 looked at a small tower of play blocks. A small, blue Digimon with horns poking out of the top of its head.  
  
"H… hey that's DemiVeemon!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Are you my Partner I bwen hearwn about?" DemiVeemon asked as it walked up to Max. Max looked at Jin who just nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yep, I'm Max, your new Digi-Partner. And you're DemiVeemon, right?" Max asked his small friend. The Digimon nodded.  
  
"YEAH! My Partner!" DemiVeemon jumped up and down. The 2 Partners danced happily.  
  
"Well now that they're accommodated, we better get down to business," Hikaru said. 


	2. Misson 2

Disclaimer: don't own Digimon, but wish I did. And if I did, I would have made this a series.  
  
Mission 2: COURAGE AND KINDNESS  
  
  
  
"WOW, THIS IS GREAT!" My very own Digimon!" Max joyfully laughed as he danced around and holding DemiVeemon.  
  
"I WOVE IT!" DemiVeemon added.  
  
"Glad for both of you!" Jin smiled. "Hikaru, would you please explain everything to Max? I need to go back to Main Control."  
  
"Okay," responded Hikaru nodded. After Jin had left, Hikaru approached Max. "Max, I need to speak with you."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" answered Max as he finished his little dance with DemiVeemon. Hikaru motioned for Max to follow him and Max did as shown. The blonde followed the black haired boy down a hallway and into what looked like a locker room.  
  
"This is our 'Suit up' room," explained Hikaru as he walked over to a locker marked #2 and opened it up. He rummaged through the 4 foot locker for a second then emerged from it with light blue clothes. "Think fast!" smiled Hikaru as he tossed the small pile of clothes at Max. Hikaru then left the room.  
  
About 3 minutes later Max emerged from the room in a uniform similar to Hikaru's. "How's it look?" smiled Max as he gave a tooth full grin. The blonde haired boy wore blue pants only a bit baggier than his friend's, and white muscle shirt overlapped by a light blue vest with a golden badge on it.  
  
"Like a member of the Digi-Force," smiled Hikaru. "It seems we all get a style of our own. Me a Japanese like my heritage, and an American style for you. Now to the Gear room." Max followed Hikaru down another hall and into a room that resembled the Scanner room. It had 6 monitors, 6 control panels in front of the monitors, and 6 glass cases in the far right corner. Hikaru walked over to the glass case labeled #2 and lifted the cubic glass covering. After picking up a small device, he walked over to Max and opened up his hand. "This is a standard D3 Digi-Vice or a D1. Although you start with that, eventually you will get high grades of them if ya become better Digimon Tamers. As you can see, 2 of those cases are now empty, cause we both have a Standard class Digi-Vice," Hikaru explained as he also showed Max his own. "Mine is the Standard Natural Digi-Vice."  
  
Max held the Digi-Vice in hand and felt a small power he had never felt before. He felt that some sleeping power inside himself had awakened. Just then Max felt his chest grow warm. "Uh Hikaru, is this … okay?" Max asked as he lifted up his white muscle shirt. Hikaru finished closing the cubic glass casing and turned to Max.  
  
"Ah, it seems you are the chosen one for the team!" Hikaru stated. "You have the symbol of the 'Power of Courage'!" Max looked down at his bare chest and found a small egg shape with the Crest of Courage in the center of the egg.  
  
"Cool!" Max smiled in excitement. But right as Max began to enjoy his new tattoo, their Digi-Vices began to glow.  
  
"Oohw! Shiny!" DemiVeemon happily pointed out on the Digi-Vice.  
  
"Trouble," Hikaru frowned. "Let's get to Jin in the Main Control room." The 2, headed for a larger room near the center of the base. They soon found Jin sitting at a control panel in the center of the large room with 10 more people sitting at controls around him.  
  
"So you 2 are here?" Jin looked up as the 2 boys and the Digimon ran in. "It seems a Warlord has attacked in the Real World again, probably after #3. You better get over there! Is Max ready?" Hikaru nodded in reply. "Okay, then go to the hanger!"  
  
The boys ran to the hanger that they had came from just 30 min. ago. Agumon was there waiting as the 2 Tamers entered. "Ready Agumon?" Hikaru questioned his Partner.  
  
"As I'll ever be!" replied Agumon with a smile. Hikaru opened up a yellow portal and all 4 were soon sucked in.  
  
  
  
The sun shown bright on the beach. People of all ages ran, played, swam, and sun bathed. Skateboarders pulled numerous stunts on a half pipe close by while surfers showed off to their girl friends. Soon a young 12 year old girl in a light green bikini walked on to the beach. Her light brown hair shimmered in the sun as she swung it back after stopping in a good place to sun bathe. She laid out her towel and stabbed an umbrella right behind it. After opening it, the girl put on her sun glasses and sat down. She reached into her purse and pulled out sun screen. In seconds she had lathered it onto her peach colored skin. With all that done she finally relaxed and sat staring out at the radiant waves. She watched as boats drove by on the water and how the sun reflected off the greenish blue water that never ceased to move. Soon a large wave began to grow bigger near the shore. And then a loud scream soon followed.  
  
The girl stood up and looked in the direction of the scream that had now been preceded by a loud roar. She ran a few feet forward before taking off her sun glasses with wide eyes. "N… no way," the girl gasped as she stood frozen.  
  
  
  
A bright yellow rip tore into the fabric of the Real World, next it opened up into a circle and spat out 4 beings. Hikaru and Agumon quickly landed on their feet and looked for a place that they wouldn't be too noticeable. Max was shot straight to the ground and landed hard on his chest while DemiVeemon softly landed on the boy's spiky blonde hair. "Wee! Dat was funw! Do dat again!" the small Digimon happily cheered.  
  
"Max, quit laying down on the job," Hikaru demanded to the recovering Max. "We have work to do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Max as he brushed himself off. Just then it struck him. "We… we're … WE'RE IN CALIFORNIA! A BOARDER'S PARADICE!"  
  
"Max, we have more important stuff," reminded Hikaru as he slapped the blonde upside the head. "Like finding the that Warlord."  
  
"It's probly in the opposite direction that those people are running from," Max pointed out. Hikaru quickly turned his head but was too late. All four of them were trampled by the wave of horrified people.  
  
"Th… thanks for the… early w… warning," Hikaru said as he peeled himself off the ground. After the 4 recovered they headed in the direction Max had pointed out.  
  
After breaking through the crowd of people.  
  
"ROOOOARRRRRR!" came a loud cry from the beach.  
  
"The beach!" Hikaru pointed. They ran over to the shore to find a rather large surprise. "Ah!"  
  
"It's Seadramon!" Max called out. "Ha, now let's show'em! Come on DemiVeemon!" DemiVeemon jumped up and ran along side Max as they ran toward the ocean. There they found the brown haired girl dodging the powerful attacks launched from the Digimon's head spike. "Be careful of his Lightning Javelin attack, DemiVeemon!" Max called to his Digimon as it jumped toward the serpent.  
  
"Wight!" it said back. "DEMI-BUBBLE!" DemiVeemon spat small bubbles at the giant Digimon but had no affect.  
  
"What?" hissed Seadramon. "Ha, you must be very foolish to attack me with a mere Digimon of that level! THUNDER JAVELIN!"  
  
"AHHHH!" cried DemiVeemon as he was electrocuted and fell.  
  
"DEMIVEEMON!" Max called. Just then his D1 began to glow.  
  
~DIGIMON!~  
  
~DemiVeemon DigiVolve to … VEEMON!"~  
  
"Now I'm pumped!" Veemon called. "V-HEAD BUTT!" The blue Digimon slammed its thick head into the lower jaw of the serpent.  
  
"STUPID!" Seadramon cried as it slapped Veemon with its tail. Veemon fell hard on the sand and slid right in front of the girl.  
  
"V… Veemon?" she gasped stunned. "A real Digimon? No way!"  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!" cried Agumon. But all the fireball did was disperse on the metal covering on the Digimon's head.  
  
"HA! Pathetic WEAKLINGS! THUNDER JAVELIN!" laughed the Seadramon as it attacked Agumon.  
  
"AGUMON! Are you okay?" Hikaru rushed up to his Partner. Just then his Digi- Vice began to blink. "Huh? A Digimon Tamer is near," Hikaru looked all around and spotted the girl. "That must be #3! HEY OVER HERE!" The girl looked up from Veemon and at Hikaru who waved at the girl. She quickly rushed over to the Japanese boy.  
  
"You have a Digimon too? Are they really…" she began to ask.  
  
"Yes! They're very real!" snapped Hikaru franticly. "I we need your help!"  
  
"V-HEAD BU…" called Veemon. But was hit again by the powerful tail.  
  
"HANG IN THERE PAL!" Max cheered on his Partner. "HEY HIKARU STOP FLIRTING AND HELP ME OUT HERE!" Just then Veemon slammed into Max and the 2 fell back.  
  
"HAHAHA! Is that all you pathetic Digi-Force got?" teased the Seadramon.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" the girl asked.  
  
"Are you Stephanie Clover?" Hikaru quickly questioned.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Stephanie asked still puzzled. Hikaru didn't respond. He pulled out his Digi-Vice and contacted Jin.  
  
"Jin, send #3's Digimon and Digi-Vice! ON THE DOUBLE! WE NEED HER!" Hikaru explained to Jin. Jin nodded then disappeared.  
  
"Okay, I'm fine!" Agumon finally got up and then ran after Seadramon.  
  
"Who are you?" Stephanie asked now in a more agitated tone.  
  
"Code name: #1, but call me Hikaru. Yes Digimon are real! Me and Max are a part of the Digi –Force and we protect the Digital World and Real World!" explained Hikaru. "That's it in a nut shell. And you are the bearer of the 'Power of Kindness,' #3!" Just then a yellow portal opened up and out shot a Digi-Vice and a Digimon with long ears.  
  
"Terriermon!?" the girl began to squeal with glee.  
  
"Yep that's me!" he smiled.  
  
"Here, take this," Hikaru said as he shoved a Digi-Vice into the Stephanie's hand. "It's called a Standard Scan D-power! And yes Terriermon is yours! Now COME ON!" Hikaru pulled the 2 others along with him as he ran over to where the action was.  
  
  
  
2 Digimon fell to the ground tired and beat'n up. "Well, none of you proved much of a challenge," Seadramon said in a dull tone.  
  
"Veemon," gasped Max as he ran over to the 2 fallen Digimon.  
  
"AGUMON!" called Hikaru running up to his Digimon. "Oh, are you okay?"  
  
"Ugh," was the only reply from both.  
  
"Looks like it's up to me and you, Terriermon!" Stephanie said to her new Partner.  
  
"I'm ready Stephanie!" Terriermon stepped forward. "But I don't know if I can win, he's a Champion level."  
  
"Just leave that to me!" smirked Stephanie as she pulled 2 cards from her purse.  
  
~DIGI-MODIFY~  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY!" Stephanie called out as she scanned a card. "Power… ACTIVATE!"  
  
Terriermon then began to glow red.  
  
~DIGI-MODIFY~  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! Speed…ACTIVATE!"  
  
Terriermon then began to glow yellow as he stood in front of Seadramon. "Not another weakling," sighed Seadramon. Just then he was racked w/ pain in his lower jaw by Terriermon's head horn.  
  
"BELLY BLAST!" yelled Terriermon as he shot out a powerful green bubble. This attack slammed Seadramon back into the water.  
  
"Wow!" the 2 boys gasped.  
  
"Ah, Agumon, Veemon, get ready!" Hikaru said. The 2 Digimon nodded before jumping back into action.  
  
"GRR How dare you!" Seadramon growled angrily. But right as he said that …  
  
"V-HEAD BUTT!" Veemon had slammed into his lower jaw. And soon Seadramon was greeted by…  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!" 3 fireballs hit him.  
  
"TERRIER TORNADO!" Terriermon began to spin quickly. With super power and speed he slapped his long ears into the face of the defenseless Seadramon.  
  
"NOW FOR THE FINAL BLOW!" Max yelled.  
  
"V-HEAD BUTT!" Veemon lunged.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shot 4 fireballs.  
  
"BELLY BLAST!" attacked Terriermon. The 3 powerful attacks all hit at once the weakened Digimon. And in seconds he dispersed in to particles.  
  
The 3 Tamers soon fell to their butts and sighed. "Whoo, by the skin of our teeth," Hikaru gasped.  
  
"Nearly beat'em," added Max.  
  
"I LOVED IT!" called out Stephanie. "So, what's next?" The 2 boys and their Digimon then fell back with large sighs. 


End file.
